


I'll be your Buttercup, You can be my Westley

by HannahPelham



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M, I melted writing this, I watched The Princess Bride and this happened, title from GIRLI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Nikki and Harry have a movie night after a particularly horrific case to decompress - and all sorts of things end up happening.Title from 'Friday Night Big Screen' by GIRLI





	I'll be your Buttercup, You can be my Westley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinvisibledisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisibledisaster/gifts).



> A gift for one of my best friends. I hope you like it!

Harry Cunningham and Nikki Alexander thought a great many things about each other. For a start, Nikki thought Harry had a very comfortable shoulder. It had been a tough case, dragging on for weeks and taking everything out of the pair of them. They’d found themselves, as they so often did, at Nikki’s house, watching happy films to take their minds off the awful things they’d seen during the last case. 

Harry hated watching Nikki suffer, and she frequently would during cases. It’s why he often wished she’d pack it all in, no matter how much she loved it. He hated what it did to her, and what things he would do in the name of duty would do to her. 

“What are we watching next?” Harry called from Nikki’s kitchen as he made them another cup of tea. 

“The Princess Bride?” Nikki replied, wondering if Harry was about to take the absolute piss out of her for her choice. He walked back into the sitting room, smirking. 

“My name is Harry Cunningham. My father killed himself. Prepare for me to cut you up” He said as he sat down, “Doesn’t really work, does it?”

“Not particularly, no” Nikki replied, rolling her eyes and pressing play on the DVD. They sat there, quoting along as they found they were wont to do with films they loved such as this one. Nikki had loved it since it was released, and had no idea it was one of Harry’s favourites too. 

Harry watched Nikki closely as she swooned over Westley and Inigo. He wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Cary Elwes and Mandy Patinkin. Little did he know, of course, that she did, with even more passion, when he wasn’t looking. He’d been in love with Nikki since he’d walked into the office at the Lyell Centre, and she was sat at his desk. It had all sunk in when they’d played rounders in the morgue like children. That’s when he had his ‘oh fuck I think I’m in love with her’ moment. She’d whacked the ball and cheered like a child when she succeeded. The pure joy on her face was enough to have Harry completely smitten. 

Nikki had been in love with him since pretty much the same moment. Since he’d crooned ‘I don’t know if I’ve fallen into a black hole or something’, Nikki had been completely infatuated. She liked to think herself a little like Buttercup, loving Harry with the intensity of Buttercup’s love for Westley. She dreamt for a moment that Harry was Westley, saving her from Prince Humperdinck. She had found her ‘twue wove’ in Harry. She knew that. She knew she would never love anybody as much as she loved Dr Harry Cunningham. 

“Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togevver” Harry parroted as Nikki cried laughing. Harry had made a quick trip to the kitchen and was wearing the tea cosy like a bishop’s hat. Nikki laughed and watched him, wondering what on earth had possessed for to love that man. She had absolutely no idea, but she was glad she did. Loving Harry, she thought, was the greatest privilege of her life. 

The credits rolled, and Nikki leant back in her seat. It turned out watching The Princess Bride was Harry was a visceral experience. It brought all of her feelings to the forefront, and she loved it. 

“I’m going to get a glass of wine. Want one?” Nikki asked, removing herself (rather ungracefully, I might add) from the sofa cushions. 

“Please” Harry replied. 

“Is red okay? I prefer it these days” She commented as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. 

“As you wish” Harry said, with a smirk. Nikki stopped in her tracks. If she was right, and Harry had just said ‘As You Wish’, she thought she might die there and then. That was it. Harry Cunningham saying ‘As You Wish’ would be the cause of death on her death certificate, inevitably signed by Leo. She turned around slowly, and saw Harry smirking that charming smirk of his at her. She hadn’t realised that her mouth had dropped open slightly, and Harry saw it as his invitation. He practically jumped across Nikki’s sitting room and pressed his lips to hers. Nikki’s arms were almost immediately around Harry’s neck, and she soon found her legs gripping tight around his hips as he carried her back to the sofa. 

They agreed to keep their relationship quiet at first, wanting to see how it went before they let everybody know. Nikki wanted to test the waters in private before the full force of how sickly sweet they were together was unleashed on the poor, unsuspecting public. Harry was perfectly happy to go along with whatever Nikki wanted, he was planning to dedicate the rest of his life to going along with whatever Nikki wanted. 

This all went to pot, of course, after a few days. Nikki was talking to Leo about the next case, and had left some paperwork on her desk. 

“Harry? Could you grab the green file from my desk for me?” Nikki called in the vague direction of Harry, out of Leo’s office door. 

“As you wish” Harry replied, the smile on his face audible. He walked in and handed her the folder, stifling his laughter. Leo looked between the pair, Harry chuckling to himself and Nikki bright red, and quickly put two and two together. He raised his eyebrows, sending a quick wink in Harry’s direction, and got back to the work he and Nikki had been doing. 

The phrase ‘As You Wish’ would haunt Nikki and Harry’s relationship for many years to come, and it made an appearance at some of the most important moments in either of their lives. 

“What I’m asking, Harry, I suppose is...well...oh god this is harder than I thought it would be. Ok. Harry Cunningham, marry me?”

“As you wish”


End file.
